Chin Music
by Chocpen
Summary: Wasting time with idle talk but using it wisely on your heart. [Rated M for future chapters].


He called her to ask a favor. Not to check if she's okay, or to catch up, or to even just talk, but instead was a request. It was the first call in a week- yes, _a week_ of complete silence between the two. It wasn't intentional; Isabella had many activities, groups and projects to work on and well, Phineas had his own daily aspirations. While Isabella kept her focus on one thing at a time, Phineas seemed to jump on a new hobby every day, and so they ran different schedules and it was hard to find time. Not to mention that Phineas was still trying to fit in, only accepting the college at the very last minute, so yes; a whole week of silence.

And so it's only 4am on a Friday, waking up in a sweat from the heat in her shorts and tank top and she's breathing heavily, still trying to find her sense of sight as she answers his call, a little surprised to hear from her boyfriend. Isn't that odd? That getting a call from her boyfriend is a total shocker? "Hey,"his voice sounds tired, "I know this is last minute and all but I just remembered this and,"there's a shuffle on the line, she can hear faint footsteps, "can you pick up Ferb from the airport tomorrow? Well I mean, _today_ since it's Friday." She rubs her temple, trying to process, but he must have thought differently as he says, apologetically, "I mean, you don't HAVE to, I know you're busy and all it's just I don't know who else to ask-" She feels a tinge of guilt, reminding herself that this was her boyfriend and long-term crush since grade school, and so she says, in a tired tone; "it's totally ok, Phineas. I just woke me up from a deep sleep." She yawns, "But I'll do it. Don't worry about it." There's a pause, more footsteps. "Thanks, Isabella. You're the best." He hangs up.

She falls back onto her cool mattress and can't believe that that was her first conversation with her boyfriend in a week. But she decides not to think too much about it since over-thinking anything involving Phineas has only brought her problems and so she turns over and almost immediately falls asleep.

It's daytime now and she realizes that Phineas never told her when to pick Ferb up, and not answering any of her texts, she decides to ask her roommate (who doesn't seem to be acquainted with manners) when anyone asks where she is, just say she's doing personal business. Family-related affairs. Her roommate just replies with an eye-roll and goes back to her magazine. Rude.

Isabella leaves as early as she could, around 7ish and climbs in her car. She hopes that Ferb isn't already there by the airport waiting or heaven knows he's already left. It's been a couple of months since she's last seen him and she won't deny that she feels a bit intimated, him going out-of-state and all, but she reminds herself that it's just Ferb. She never felt a need to impress him, which was actually something she needed inbetween all this pressure on her lately.

When she drives to the airport, windows down so the air can brush her face, she thinks about her supervisors and teachers she's notified of her absence and their looks. Some were understandable, other were disappointed. Like she's not actually on personal business and just wanted to skip a day and that's just so unexpected from Isabella, the star student. It makes her stomach hurt and she turns the radio on, trying to drown out those thoughts. It's about two hours when she arrives there, and it fills her with a sense of relief. The sooner she picked Ferb up, the sooner she could get back to work.

He's not there yet. Isabella finds a place to sit down, to rest. It's so hot lately. She feels stupid for not bringing a fan or even money to buy a drink and she throws her head back. Breathes. It's in this moment that she finds a moment to relax. How did she do this when she was a kid? It seemed simpler back then. Her friends were manageable, she'd do what she pleased and everyone seemed to love her. Her biggest problem was for a boy to notice her affections, which seems so stupid now that she thinks back on it. So of course she found time to relax at that age, but now it's all so different. Her roommate is a total jerk (not only her, but pretty much anyone she's met so far has had an attitude), she has to do what will look good on her record and not everyone fell for her charm. Heck, she's even in a relationship with the "love of her life" but it just feels so...unreal. "Hey."

She opens her eyes and he's there. Ferb. In the flesh. Real. "Woah,"she says, sits up straight and looks at him. He's changed. Well, not really in appearance and he seems to be his same old self, but..the atmosphere around him. It feels fresh, new and clean. "Don't have a heart attack, it's just me,"he says, a smirk on his face. "I know, I know,"she places her hand on her chest. She feels cooler.

She offers to carry his cases, but he shakes his head and so she leads him to her car. They don't talk on the way there and it's quiet but Isabella doesn't mind. It's halfway on the drive back when Ferb speaks. "Can we stop here for a sec?" he points at the small diner. She nods, forgetting entirely about her plan on making back as soon as possible. They enter and she's greeted with a complete breeze of fresh air. She doesn't even notice Ferb walk right pass her and already take a booth for them. He waves for her to come sit down and she walks to him, slowly. "C'mon,"he says, "let's rap."

She smiles at that and can't help but to tell him. There was something so inviting about him, though Phineas shares that too, but there's something different about the two. She can tell Phineas everything, but they always seem to misunderstand one another, but with Ferb, it's like he absorbs everything she says and just...knows what to say. As she describes how irritating her roommate has been with leaving her shit on her side of the room, she tells herself that she's lucky to have a friend like him. Someone from her old town. It's nice.

"God,"he says when she leans back and eyes for a waitress. "I'm glad I don't have any roommates then,"he takes the ketchup packet on the corner of the table. "Oh?"she looks back at him. "That must be lonely." He shakes his head, fiddling with the packet. The waitress comes, finally, and takes their order. "How's Phineas?"he asks and Isabella rubs her thumb against her forefinger. "He's fine -_we're_ fine." Ferb tilts his head at her and she tenses up. Thanking God, her phone rings.

It's her roommate. "Yo,"she says, "your boyfriend or whatever came by and told me to tell you that he really wants to take you out and stuff tonight. And thanks for picking up Fred." Isabella blinks, tells her roommate thanks and hangs up. Ferb looks pleased, the waitress comes by with their order. "I guess you two really are fine then,"he says, sips his coffee. She shrugs, lets out a chuckle and picks at her waffle. She thinks about being here with Ferb having such a fun time while Phineas is back at school trying to make a plan for them after a whole week of regretful neglect...she feels...bad.

It's not long before they get up and leave, realizing it's been a whole two hours. They're back on the road and Isabella glances at Ferb, the mood is strange. "You still haven't told me about your school, y'know. Is it as magical as they say?"she says to ease the tension, though that must just be on her end as Ferb smirks, looks back at her. "It's okay, but I think I like it better here." She looks at him for a split second, wanting to ask why but she locks eyes with him and there's something there. Something...

She finally looks back on the road, stops and there's a sharp screech. "Isabella!"she hears and looks up. He looks over. "Ferb!"

She feels like she got caught.


End file.
